


The Man He Loved

by bustedbetty3070



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustedbetty3070/pseuds/bustedbetty3070
Summary: Keith couldn’t help the jealousy coursing through his veins. He forced himself to smile.It hurt that Lance loved somebody that wasn’t Keith. But he held it in, for the man he loved.





	The Man He Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea and had to write it ASAP. That's why it's not the best but it could have been worse! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @c-land39

_We are a good team…_

 

After that bonding moment, Keith laid in his bed that night and kept reliving the moment. Keith remembered locking eyes with the boy he was going to love.

 

He fell hard for Lance, to say the least.

 

Lance is beautiful. Even though he and Keith fight for the dumbest things, Keith can't help but admire him. He's gorgeous.

 

Lance was selfless. He hid behind a persona. Keith never found out what it was that Lance was hiding. But at the end of the day, Lance put other's well-being before his own. Selfless.

 

While Keith was away with the Blade of Marmora, he realized how much he missed Lance and his outgoing personality. The atmosphere was so different here compared to the Castle of Lions. There wasn't a Hunk in the kitchen, baking cookies while working on his engineer stuff which caused said cookies to burn. There was no Coran to pull Keith aside to help clean the castle and tell him old stories and reminisce. No Allura to train with and just _understand_ each other. And worst of all, no Lance to get in petty arguments with. No Lance teasing him 24/7. The Blade of Marmora was strictly business. Keith thought he'd fit right in but he was wrong.

 

Why'd he leave for the Blade of Marmora in the first place?

 

Lance.

 

Plus, Keith didn't feel like he fit in with the rest of his team. They were all so outgoing and amazing while Keith really just stuck to himself.  

 

But Lance was the reason as well.

 

When Lance came to Keith’s room to talk about his insecurities as a paladin, Keith felt his heart ache for Lance. Keith saw how vulnerable and insecure Lance felt and in a way, he understood the reason why Lance treated Keith the way he did. Lance gave Keith the push he needed to leave for the Blade of Marmora and Keith didn’t regret it one bit. Lance was able to grow and show his true abilities and Keith was happy for him.

 

And he fell hard for him.

 

Keith met his mom, Krolia. And they bonded over the course of 2 years on a space whale, on a mission. They bonded. Keith told Krolia about his team.

 

He told her about how much he liked Lance.

 

She didn’t judge Keith.

 

Keith told her about how much Lance misses earth and his family. How Lance missed the simplest of things like the weather. Keith told Krolia about how beautiful Lance was.

 

_Hey everybody, Keith’s back!_

 

_Keith! You’re okay!_

 

Keith was focused on the mission so he didn’t really take into account about anything other than the goal of defeating Lotor. But later when the team was camping on a planet on their way back to earth, Keith thought more about it.

 

_How do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?_

 

Keith was laying on the ground and blushing when he remembered what Lance had said about him. Lance in a way had said Keith was cooler and grizzled. Keith covered his face with his forearm.

 

He turned over and groaned in embarrassment when he remembered his response to that.

 

_I don’t have time for this, Lance!_

 

Keith opened his eyes and looked back to the stars. They were gorgeous and despite being 4 years in space, he never grew tired of looking at them.

 

He remembered when he called the Castle of Lions when he was piloting Black and how he saw Lance and Allura pulling away from each other.

 

Keith didn’t know what they were doing and what was going on but he remembered Lance being glad he was okay. And Keith’s heart started beating fast and he just felt so _warm_.

 

So in love.

 

But nothing ever came out of this.

 

It’s been 6 years since then.

 

The team made it back to earth and reconnected with loved ones. They built more ships. They took the fight to the Galra Empire and took them down.

 

Everyone went their own paths.

 

Pidge went home with her family. Hunk and Romelle went to Samoa to visit his family as well. Coran and Allura vacationed for a bit but had to go back for the rest of the Altean Colony.

 

Princess Allura became Queen Allura. Keith remembered her coronation and how emotional Coran was. He was so happy for Allura and so proud that he just broke down in the middle of the ceremony. Allura saw Coran bawling his eyes out and started crying too. It was beautiful.

 

Lance went back to Cuba. He was a hero and everybody loved him and were so proud that a teenager from Cuba had played a major part in saving the world. Keith was so happy for him.

 

Keith and Krolia settled down near the Garrison to be near Shiro and his husband, Adam. Keith had a real family now. But he still missed Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and especially Lance. They didn’t see each other anymore. Everyone was busy with family and their stress-free lives.

 

At least they’re all happy.

 

At least _he’s_ happy.

 

Lance is so beautiful and Keith just keeps thinking that. 6 years and Lance, who was dressed in a handsome tuxedo, was still just as gorgeous.

 

The piano started playing and everyone stood up from their seats to watch the bride walk down the aisle towards her groom. She was all smiles. Completely in love with the same man Keith was still in love with.

 

Keith couldn’t help the jealousy coursing through his veins. He forced himself to smile.

 

He sat back down, accidentally nudging Allura and sitting on her royal gown. He gave her an apologetic smile and she waved it off, immediately looking back to Lance and his bride.

 

It hurt Keith so much to see Lance marrying somebody that wasn’t him. It hurt that Lance loved somebody that wasn’t Keith. But he held it in, for the man he loved.

 

The couple said their vows.

 

They kissed.

 

Keith stood up with everyone else, clapping for the newly weds. But he couldn’t help the tears that started pouring.

 

And he locked eyes with the man he loved.

 

And he let go.


End file.
